Machines originally designed as front end loaders with tracks or wheels, whether having skid-steering wheels or turnable wheels, such as Bobcat brand machines, have been adapted to become general purpose tool carriers that can receive a variety of controllable tool attachments to be attached to the front or back of the machine and controlled by an operator sitting in the operator's seat. This tool attachment carrying system can be improved upon. So that the swivel can rotate without limitation, electrical control signals may pass via wireless radio signal to the tool. The tool may be hydraulically adjusted in response to a sensor that senses the earth, such as location of a string datum line or a curb or gutter or GPS coordinates. The adjustment may move the tool vertically without pivoting to stay plumb or it may pivot the tool about a pivot point.
In the commonly available prior art, a central controller communicates with remote controllable actuators by switchable wired electronic communications or by multiple hydraulic lines coming from a controlled multiport hydraulic valve. These solutions require either expensive additional hydraulic lines which are subject to failure, or an electric wire running from the controller to the controllable electronics near the remote actuators, which wire is likely to be damaged during rough use of the heavy equipment on which it is mounted. The wire is susceptible to weather. The wire can get caught on branches and other obstacles. The wire can melt when touching the exhaust stack.
Where the controller receives position information from a terrestrial position sensor, there are two sets of wires subject to damage: those from the sensor to the controller and those from the controller to the actuators. This problem is particularly severe where the cab swivels and the actuators are mounted below the swivel, as the wires then need to pass through contact rings on the swivel to allow the cab to swivel without limitation.